


Forming a Family; Forging a Future

by queerwriterbee



Series: Stickball Junkies [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Compliant, Crazy, Demisexuality, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, I know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Neil and Andrew become dads, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Post-The King's Men, and husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwriterbee/pseuds/queerwriterbee
Summary: Andrew jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the door to the apartment open. He’d been waiting on the couch for the past three hours, unable to focus on anything but Persey and Neil’s arrival home.“Andrew,” Neil huffed, surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden appearance. “Hi. Everything ok? You look… not ok.”“I want to get married,” Andrew said in response, Neil nearly toppling over where he was taking off his boots. “And I want a baby.”Neil did topple over at this, falling flat on his ass and looking up at Andrew in absolute shock.“What?”Andrew crouched down in front of him, placing one hand on the back of his neck.“I want a baby. And she needs us.”(Or: Andrew and Neil foster an infant in desperate need of a family.)





	1. 911

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes.
> 
> This is my first AFTG fic because god these characters are so complex and I didn't feel ready to tackle them until I'd read the series twice and at least fifty fics. But, I feel confident now and am really excited about this storyline. 
> 
> I love kid fics and there's not nearly enough in this fandom. So, here we go. 
> 
> Unedited because I hate it lol. Enjoy-- comments, kudos, and criticism welcomed!

“Oh, Aaron! What are you doing here? Didn’t Patel assign you to the maternity ward today?” the women--a nurse maybe?--paused, looking the man up and down. “And why are you out of your scrubs?”

Andrew, used to being mistaken for his twin despite obvious difference-- ie. Andrew’s much longer hair, Aaron’s pathetic attempt at a beard, the definition of Andrew’s muscles and Aaron’s complete lack thereof--and deeming the correction not worth his effort, merely shrugged in response and headed toward where signs indicated the maternity ward would be. The nurse seemed baffled for a total of ten seconds before shaking her head and walking in the opposite direction. 

Honestly, Andrew should probably be grateful towards the woman. He didn’t have time for explanations and maneuvering through bureaucrats and hospital social hierarchy to find a way to be allowed into areas, more than likely, prohibited to the general public. All he knew was that Aaron had texted him saying it was an emergency and, their rocky relationship notwithstanding, Andrew wasn’t in the business in abandoning his twin in such states. 

It didn’t take him long to find the maternity ward or his distressed brother--eidetic memory, an extensive hospital floor plan, and the sound of a pacing man in panic were good guides. Aaron’s relief upon Andrew’s arrival was so intensely apparent that Andrew could nearly feel it himself. He thought to himself, amused, that it wasn’t a reaction he often elicited with his presence. 

“Andrew, thank god,” Aaron breathed, running his hands through his already disheveled hair. “I need you to pretend to be me for like, an hour, maybe two.”

Andrew blinked slowly at the response, hoping to convey nonverbally how absolutely imbecilic this plan was. Aaron, however, interpreted the action as a prompt to continue the detailing of his moronic plan, apparently having deluded himself into thinking this was something they could actually pull off. 

“I know it sounds crazy, but I swear it’ll work-- I need it to. Katelyn has endometriosis and has been in a lot of pain the last week. She’s been trying to push through, but she just collapsed from it all and can’t even walk, let alone drive herself home,” he was back to pacing, his words coming out frantic and desperate. “I need to get her back to our place and settled into bed, but you know how far out of the city we live-- there’s no way I can just pop out and back in without being noticed and I’ve already taken off enough time as is trying to take of her.” 

Andrew cocked a brow and folded his arms over his chest. While the sob story angle was all well and good, that didn’t change the fact that Andrew could no way in hell pass himself off as a studious, dedicated, medical intern for five minutes-- let alone one to two hours. 

He expressed this, not even trying to keep the condescension from his tone. Evidently, Aaron was so distressed that he was able to let this roll off easily and continue pleading; any other time they’d be at the start of a verbal sparring match. 

“Look, I fucking know that, but I got lucky and was assigned something so easy even you could do it without anyone noticing you play stickball for a living and not as a medical professional,” Andrew barely managed to stifle an eye roll at the term. “ I’ve been assigned today is to sit with a newborn currently in detox. All you have to do is hold her and soothe her and call for one of the attending or resident doctors if something seems seriously wrong. Nurse Patty and Tyrone will be with you, too. Simple, right?” 

“Shouldn’t the, I don’t know, mother or father be the one caring for the child they poisoned?” Andrew asked, still skeptical and resistant to Aaron’s hairbrained scheme. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Even in an ideal world where said parents gave a damn and didn’t fuck off as soon as they were able like this one’s mom did, average ass parents aren’t equipped with the knowledge to care for an infant in withdrawal or in the mental or physical capacity to do so.” he huffed and mirrored his brother’s position, arms over his chest. “Are you going to help me or what? Katelyn is waiting and in a lot of fucking pain I might add.” 

Any other time, Andrew probably would have told Aaron to suck it up and get one of Katelyn’s friends to take care of her or just tell his boss he was whipped and needed more time off. But, something in his chest twinged at the idea of this child had been abandoned, doped up and suffering without anyone but hospital employees--who would ultimately abandon her, too-- on her side. The thought that this child would likely end up in the system, bouncing from home to home, some good, some bad, some horrific, just like he had… he just couldn’t say no. He couldn’t be yet another person who abandoned her. 

“Ok,” Andrew said after a long, tense, silence. “What do I need to do.” 

Hysterical disbelief, relief, and gratitude flit across Aaron’s face in mere seconds before he was back to business, leading Andrew away from the maternity ward at a frantic pace, talking a mile a minute. 

“Ok, so, we’re going to swap clothes out in the locker rooms and then you’ll head back to the pediatric ICU where Patty and Tyrone will tell you what to do. You’ll have a hair cover on, maybe a mask and gloves, too, so they shouldn’t be able to tell the difference between us,” they were in the locker room now, methodically and efficiently trading outfits as Aaron spoke. “As long as you do as they say, don’t make your lack of medical experience obvious, or be an asshole, it should go smoothly until I get back. When I do, I’ll send Diane-- intern friend of mine and Kate’s-- to get you and we’ll change out again and it’ll be like you were never there.” 

As soon as Andrew was fully dressed-- hair cover and all-- and had nodded his understanding, Aaron was practically sprinting from the room, not giving Andrew a second glance. He sighed. This was going to end badly, he just knew it. 

“Aaron, there you are,” a short, large, dark-skinned woman greeted him upon his entrance to the infant ICU--Patty, Andrew guessed. “We’ve been waiting ages for you to come back from your break.”

Andrew shrugged. “Katelyn had an emergency,” he gestured to his pelvic area, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain himself. He didn’t really know what endometriosis all entailed. 

Thankfully, this nurse Patty seemed to be familiar with Katelyn’s condition and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Poor thing. Good thing she has such an attentive hubby, huh?” 

Andrew gave her a smile he hoped didn’t look too forced. Apparently he’d been convincing because next thing he knew he was being ushered across the room to where a tall, built man with wildly curly hair and a floral sleeve peeking out of scrubs was holding a tiny, wrinkled baby against the skin of his chest, swaddling her in the cloth of his shirt beneath his scrubs. He rocked back and forth, cooing softly down at the infant, gentle and attentive. 

Andrew was instantly seized with both rage and heartbreak at the sight of the baby girl. Her skin was a sickly paled version of what should have been a rich olive, tinged blue and with dry patches on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed tight, her nose scrunched and forehead wrinkled in obvious discomfort. Her surprisingly thick, black curls were sweat-damp and matted. She was visibly shaking and her breathing labored. 

_ If I ever find who did this to her,  _ Andrew swore,  _ I will kill them on sight.  _

“You’ll be taking over for Tyrone here with little sweetheart,” Patty explained, her expression both endeared and pained. “I’ll be right across the room if you need something and you have Dr. Nancy’s number if I’m unavailable. Tyrone is off shift now so you’ll likely be here for the rest of yours.” 

Andrew affirmed his understanding wordlessly, slowly and cautiously allowing Tyrone to transfer the baby from his arms to Andrew’s once he was seated. He tucked her into his shirt and against his chest like he’d seen Tyrone do, rage shooting through him once more as he felt how cold the baby’s skin was and her tremors vibrating against him. His hold on her took on a ferocity that he would never have fathomed he could feel towards a child of any age. 

Patty smiled, evidently seeing Andrew’s protective shift in his demeanor. 

“That’s it-- she really needs that skin to skin contact right now. We’ve had her off machines for a week now and we think another month or two of observation, treatment, contact, and care she should be able to move on from our care and to someone else’s. Hopefully better than her biological folks,” Patty smiled again, leaning forward to run a tentative finger over the baby’s hair. “This one’s a fighter.” 

“What will happen after she’s better?” Andrew asked, surprised at how rough his voice was. 

“She’ll be sent to crisis foster family until her social worker can find a family willing to take her on more long-term,” Patty explained. “Hopefully a family willing to adopt, but with cases like sweetie’s it’s unlikely. Most folks aren’t willing or prepared to take on a child with neonatal abstinence syndrome. She’ll have physical and mental health instabilities likely the rest of her like and few foster parents are willing to accept that kind of hardship and responsibility.” 

Andrew turned his gaze to the tiny child cradled to his chest, anguished by the thought of her suffering any more than she already was. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it more tightly around her, pressing her gently further into his skin. A particularly violent tremor wracked her body; Andrew hadn’t felt this desperate and useless since Baltimore. 

“What’s her name?” he asked, his gaze steady on her pinched face. 

Patty sighed. “Her mother left before she gave her one. Was out of her cot and the hospital before any of us noticed, definitely before she was in any stable state to be running off at all. We’ve just been calling her sweetie for the time being.” 

“She deserves to rot in hell,” Andrew hissed, unable to hold his rage back. 

“You’re preaching to the choir, baby,” Patty agreed. “I need to head back to my primie over there, but remember you can holler any time if you need me.” 

Andrew nodded, barely registering her words or her departure. All his focus was the shaking infant in his arms. He was rocking steadily in his seat, murmuring unintelligible words that he hoped would put her at least a little bit at peace. She sneezed-- a tiny little squeak and twist of her button nose-- and Andrew felt that same twinge in his chest from before when he’d first learned of her existence.

Tentatively, he reached a single finger forward and stroked a slow line down the slope of her nose, resting it against her balled fists.   

“You deserve better,” he told her. “You deserve better than your piece of shit mom. You got that?” 

He got braver and ran three fingers through her damp curls, the tough feather light, barely skimming her scalp. The baby’s breathing seemed to steady at the touch, so Andrew continued his gentle stroking as he rocked back and forth. 

“And you deserve a name,” he said. “You’re not a sweetie. You’re a fighter. You’re a survivor.” he held her tighter, running his fingertips over her tiny knuckles. “We both are.” 

As if understanding his words, his declaration of solidarity, the little girl slowly unclenched her fist and wrapped her hand around his index finger. Andrew’s breath hitched. 

“I won’t call you sweetie,” he murmured. “Persephone-- Persey. That’s what I’ll call you.”

It felt like a promise. And Andrew never went back on a promise. 

“Dragged through hell; creating life despite it all.” 

~~~~~

Andrew jumped to his feet as soon as he heard the door to the apartment open. He’d been waiting on the couch for the past three hours, unable to focus on anything but Persey and Neil’s arrival home. 

“Andrew,” Neil huffed, surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden appearance. “Hi. Everything ok? You look… not ok.” 

“I want to get married,” Andrew said in response, Neil nearly toppling over where he was taking off his boots. “And I want a baby.”

Neil did topple over at this, falling flat on his ass and looking up at Andrew in absolute shock. 

“What?” 

Andrew crouched down in front of him, placing one hand on the back of his neck. 

“I want a baby. And she needs us.”


	2. And she needs us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil chewed on his lower lip, nerves making a home in the pit of his stomach. 
> 
> “I’m still kind of shocked. I didn’t think this would ever be something you wanted.” 
> 
> Andrew was silent for a few moments, his eyebrows drawing together just enough to cause a single wrinkle between them. He gaze was directed toward the table, his hand curled into a fist. 
> 
> “Neither did I,” He finally answered. “But, she needs us. And… I just can’t leave her to fend for herself. I…” he closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. “I just can’t.”
> 
> Neil hesitated before asking, “do you really think we’re capable of being parents? We haven’t really been given good examples to follow,” he sighed. “I don’t want to create another fucked up kid.” 
> 
> “I don’t really know,” Andrew answered quietly. “But, I think we could figure it out if we tried hard enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllooooooooo!!!
> 
> So pleased with the response thus far, honestly was not expecting it and it's got me pumped. 
> 
> So, all the knowledge I have on the foster care system on the US comes from the TV show The Foster's and on medical care from my mom's job in hospital administration and brief time in the maternity ward at the hospital she works at. Sooooo there may be some inaccuracies sorry about it. 
> 
> Also, don't expect updates this quickly. My mental health is reliable enough for that. BUT, I'm really excited for this fic and already have a ton of stuff plotted out so I'm hoping I won't ever go longer than two weeks between updates. We'll see. 
> 
> Comments and kudos welcomed! Enjoy :)

“What?”

Andrew rolled his eyes. “I feel like I’ve been pretty clear so far, Neil.” 

Neil let his head thud against the door behind him, feeling like he’d just been socked in the solar plexus. He didn’t even know where to begin processing Andrew’s proclamation, let alone how to react or respond. Sensing this-- or perhaps just knowing him too well-- Andrew leaned out of Neil’s space and allowed him time to process. Neil didn’t know how long he sat there, slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and short-circuiting, but he eventually pulled together enough brain power to form thoughts and words. 

“Why?” 

Andrew took in a big breath, holding it in for several long seconds before letting it out and falling back onto the floor and drawing his knees up loosely toward his chest. 

“A lot happened while you were visiting with Matt and Dan today.” 

He proceeded to detail Aaron’s 911, his desperate persuasion of Andrew to pretend to be him while he took care of Katelyn, how he’d been put in charge of caring for a doped up baby in withdrawal without parents to care for her or even a name.

“At least, not officially,” Andrew said. “I’ve decided her name is Persephone. Persey for short.” 

He continued to explain the dire state she was in, all the damage her mother’s drug use had dealt her, and how she was fighting valiantly towards recovery regardless. He told Neil how she responded to his touch, her shaky breathing and trembling body relaxing-- though minutely, there had been a positive effect-- as he held her to his bare chest, how she wrapped her small fist around his finger. 

“I can’t leave her there on her own,” Andrew concluded, out of breath and small traces of pain and desperation breaking through his normal wall of neutral apathy. “I can’t let her suffer in the care of strangers who will just hand her off to a failing system of asshole families and inattentive social workers.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t let her become another Doe.” 

Neil gulped, taking it all in the best he could. 

“Let’s move this to the kitchen, yeah? I need food and a coffee. I’ll make you a hot chocolate while I’m at it.” 

Andrew nodded and helped them both up off the floor, leading Neil toward the kitchen with forced leisure. His tensed shoulders betrayed him, revealing his anxiety surrounding the situation. 

They were silent as Neil made his food and their drinks, Andrew seated at their table and completely still. If Neil were anyone else, this would have unnerved him-- but he knew Andrew better than to feel uncomfortable or threatened. 

Andrew’s gaze locked on Neil as soon as he was situated in the seat beside him, their food set out and knees touching beneath the table. Neil breathed deep and brought his gaze to meet his boyfriend’s. 

“Why get married?” 

Andrew tensed, only for a second, but Neil caught it all the same. 

“It’s unfortunately not terribly hard to get a fostering license, but difficult enough. Us being both men, my record, and your public familial history,” Neil grimaced, but said nothing. “will make it harder to get approval to foster anyone, let alone a case like Persey’s.” 

Neil couldn’t help but smile at the easy way the name fell from Andrew’s mouth. His obvious care for the newborn brought a warmth to him that Neil would never have expected from a situation like this. But, he couldn’t deny how seeing Andrew like this over the little girl had his heart fluttering pleasantly. 

“Marriage,” Andrew continued. “Will help our case considerably. That plus our great financial stability, shared home in a safe area of the city, and recommendations from Bee, Wymack, Abby, and Aaron should make up for where we are lacking.” 

Neil frowned. “I don’t want you to marry me just as a means to an end. I don’t want us to get married because you feel like you have to.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, marching toward their bedroom. He emerged moments later with a small, black box with silver trim that he promptly placed in front of Neil. He crossed his arms and nodded for Neil to open it. 

Neil did as instructed, his heartbeat speeding up and a nervous thrill running down his spine. His eyes widened once he got it open, revealing two simple, rose-gold rings-- one with an A engraved in the center, the other with an N. 

“How long have you had these?” Neil asked, his voice breathy, tone a mixture of shock and awe. 

“About a month after your trip to the ICU after your game against the Hawks,” Andrew answered. “When they wouldn’t let me in to see you because I ‘wasn’t family’ and I nearly destroyed the kiosk glass,” he shifted his weight and shrugged his shoulders. “We’d have easy access in situations like that in the future, financial benefits-- it just seemed practical.” 

“Then why haven’t you asked yet?” Neil prodded. 

Andrew’s gaze flitted to the ground and back up again, his Adam’s apple bobbing and gulp audible. 

“I wanted to be sure you’d say yes first.” 

Now Neil was the one rolling his eyes. “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you as many times as it takes to finally sink into that thick skull of yours--it’s always yes with you.” 

“So, you’d want that?” Andrew asked. “To be married.” 

Neil couldn’t keep himself from grinning. 

“Yes,” he said. “I want that.” 

Andreil sat back down then, his relief perhaps not obvious to a different person, but utterly apparent to Neil. 

“So, that’s one question answered; what about my other proposition?” 

Neil chewed on his lower lip, nerves making a home in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m still kind of shocked. I didn’t think this would ever be something you wanted.” 

Andrew was silent for a few moments, his eyebrows drawing together just enough to cause a single wrinkle between them. He gaze was directed toward the table, his hand curled into a fist. 

“Neither did I,” He finally answered. “But, she needs us. And… I just can’t leave her to fend for herself. I…” he closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. “I just can’t.”

Neil hesitated before asking, “do you really think we’re capable of being parents? We haven’t really been given good examples to follow,” he sighed. “I don’t want to create another fucked up kid.” 

“I don’t really know,” Andrew answered quietly. “But, I think we could figure it out if we tried hard enough.” 

“What about our jobs?” Neil proceeded. “We’re both constantly traveling for games-- not a very stable home life without present parents.”

“I’ve thought of that,” Andrew began slowly. “And I have a solution.” 

Neil cocked a brow in question. 

“I think I want to retire.” 

Neil’s jaw dropped. “What? Just because of this?”

Andrew shook his head, his mouth tight-lipped and eyebrows furrowed. 

“No. I’ve been thinking about this since we got the gold in the 2020 Olympics,” he looked Neil in the eye. “It’s just not what I want to do anymore. I’ve enjoyed myself, begrudgingly; I don’t regret it. But, I’m ready for that part of my life to be done.” 

“So, what?’ Neil said. “You’ll drop exy and become a stay at home dad?”

Andrew nodded, not bothering with a verbal response. 

Neil let himself fall back into his chair, pushing through this shock and the pain that the idea of Andrew no longer playing on the court with him. That wasn’t a decision he could control, with or without a baby factored into it. That choice wasn’t his to make. 

“Ok,” he said shakily. “I don’t have an answer right now, but,” he said, seeing Andrew gearing up for another bullet point in his argument. “I’m not entirely opposed to the idea.” 

Andrew nodded, running his thumb over his lower lip as he processed this. 

“What do you need?” 

“Well,” Neil started. “Let’s get married first-- we want that either way, right?” Andrew nodded. “Then… then I want to meet her,” Neil furrowed his brow, his gaze drifting. “I think I’ll know once I see her.”  

“Alright,” Andrew said. “We can have both done by the end of the week.” 

~~~~~

Neil was between Andrew’s bent knees, his hands on the other’s thighs, both of them with ridiculous headcovers and street clothes covered in sterile smocks. His gaze was locked on his husband, seated in front of him, a tiny baby girl cradled in his arms. 

One look at her, one look at her struggling but fighting form, her eyes opening for the first time as Andrew took her into his arms-- that was all that it took.

“You were right,” he whispered. “She needs us.”


	3. Fighting the (foster) system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had Persephone not had such an attentive and compassionate social worker, getting their fostering license would have been a nightmare. As it was, Neil and Andrew had to jump through far more hoops than they were comfortable with.
> 
> “It’ll be difficult,” Teresa had told them. “With Andrew’s record-- even it’s technically supposed to be disregarded as it’s a juvenile record-- and Neil’s unfortunate parentage, the board is going to be hesitant to allow such a sensitive case to be handed over to you.”
> 
> Andrew had nodded. “We know and we’re prepared to handle it.”
> 
> “However,” Teresa continued, a smile slowly spreading. “Because Persey is such a sensitive case, we’re desperate to find her willing and capable foster parents. Infants aren’t meant to stay with a family longer than a year without adoption-- it’s just too much stress to separate a baby after such long term exposure. Finding parents willing to foster and soon after adopt is much preferred to placing her with emergency care foster parents and then bouncing her around from family to family for however long it takes her to find a permanent family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I just tried to read an Andreil fic that had far too much sexual assault from the very beginning for me to handle and had nightmares and shit last night so I thought it'd be a good day to do some writing that gave our boys a better lot for their lives. 
> 
> This chapter really sets things into motion for this little family so I hope you guys are ready! Enjoy. :)

The process of making Persephone theirs was both far simpler than Andrew anticipated and even more frustrating than he’d anticipated. 

The marriage was the easiest part-- both he and Neil were 100% on board for this decision and neither cared about the fanfare of a ceremony or reception. They had their appointment for the marriage at the courthouse three days after their conversation, letting the judge officiate and had two courthouse witnesses at hand rather than invite any of their friends or family to do so. Neither saw any need to upend their friends’ schedules for something that really didn’t concern anyone but the two of them. 

Also, they didn’t particularly want to deal with any of their fanaticism at the affair when they had more important things they wanted to focus their energies on-- ie, potentially becoming fathers. Nicky alone would take an entire two days to pacify-- Andrew especially was not in the mood to handle that just yet. 

Both under the name Josten-- one they’d put up quite the fight so many years before to keep--they were married by sunset and consummated their union until they were both sore, sated, and ready for sleep. 

Bringing Neil to meet Persey was fairly easy as well; with Aaron’s connection to the hospital and the baby’s social worker looking for a potential foster family anyway, getting into the infant ICU was hardly a problem. 

Aaron had been more than a little shocked when Andrew had confronted him.

“You and Neil want to what?” 

Andrew had sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not going to repeat myself. I know you heard me and I used easy to understand words.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to just take you wanting a fucking baby in stride with no questions, Andrew,” Aaron spat. “Do you blame me for finding it a little hard to believe that you and Neil, poster children for the result of sucky parents, would want to raise a kid?” 

Andrew stayed silent at this. He couldn’t dispute Aaron’s logic, but that didn’t mean he wanted to give him the satisfaction of admitting so. 

“How is that even going to work?” Aaron asked eventually. “You guys are busy and fuck and don’t have the greatest credentials for foster parenting.”

Andrew’s jaw clenched at this.

“Do you want her to end up in the system with a family like the Spears or do you want her with people who want her and know how awful it is to have a family who doesn’t give a fuck?” 

Aaron was shocked silent, remaining so for several long moments before responding, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Aaron was able to get them in to see the little girl the next day, residual shock evident in the stunted conversation and fidgeting during their visit. Andrew ignored it-- he didn’t need to justify this to him. 

Andrew hadn’t known what to expect from Neil upon the visit. He could tell that his newly made husband was nervous-- despite years on the run, hiding from the world, Neil wasn’t particularly skilled at concealing his emotions. 

And it wasn’t like Andrew could really blame him-- he was nervous too. He didn’t know what he’d do if Neil didn’t want her. He already felt so attached and so determined to protect her from the nasty world that had been forced on her. And that too was terrifying; he’d never thought he’d be capable of developing paternal feelings of any sort and now here he was ready to dive straight into the deep end of parenthood less than a week after making Persephone’s acquaintance.

Andrew volunteered to hold Persey first-- Neil was practically vibrating with nervous energy, which would only agitate the newborn who was already dealing with so many external and internal stressors as it was. A fussy, screaming child (probably for the first time ever) in obvious suffering was hardly the first impression he wanted his spouse to have with her when he was already on the fence about taking her in. They’d have to deal with that aspect of parenting if they decided to care for her eventually, but he didn’t want Neil to see Persephone as a challenge too large for them to handle-- he wanted him to see the precious baby in need of a home like Andrew did. 

It took less than ten minutes for Andrew to see his concern was in vain: Neil’s affection for the little girl was apparent and his developing protectiveness evident in his eyes. 

“You were right,” he’d whispered. “She needs us.”

They’d stayed with her for the next two hours, trading turns holding her, asking the nurse on shift about the baby’s current state and rate of recovery, only leaving when the nurse told them Persephone needed to lie down for more of her treatment for the day. 

“So, you really want her?” Neil had asked on the drive home, turning his entire body to look at Andrew in the driver’s seat. 

“I said I do, didn’t I?” Andrew replied calmly, his gaze flitting away from the road momentarily to meet Neil’s. Words were a necessary evil, but the pair had always communicated best with looks and actions. 

“You did,” Neil said. “And I believe you. We just have to be sure about this. From what the nurse said…. Persey is going to have a lot of needs that most other newborns don’t. We can’t half-ass parenting her.” 

“You and I know well enough what half ass parenting can do not to do it ourselves.” 

Neil’s low hum and following silence was confirmation enough. They were both all in for this, whatever it may entail. She needed them. 

~~~~~

The next step was to get their fostering license and for Andrew to announce his retirement. The latter was infinitely easier to accomplish than the former. 

Andrew had been thinking about retirement for the last two years, leaning more and more towards leaving the court with each passing day. His time on the court wasn’t one that he regretted-- it had given him Neil, Bee, a connection to Nicky and Aaron, a tentative support network of teammates and mentors, a salary to make life more than comfortable for him and his own, taken him across the country and the world, and gave him challenge and exhilaration that he once wouldn’t have thought possible. 

But, a lot had happened since his time with the Palmetto State Foxes. Several years’ separation from Neil and his brother, publicization of his personal affairs and relationship with Neil, court brawls and rough plays that had left his right shoulder and lower back prone to inflammation and pain, and he and Neil achieved the highest they could in their exy careers-- gold medalists of the 2020 Olympics. Andrew was ready to settle into a life of ease and freedom to do what he wanted without accountability to a team or a public that was far too invested in his life and career. 

They were in the offseason, so it was a great time for Andrew to announce retirement. He told the team managers and coach first, explaining his choice with his injuries and upcoming parenthood to keep the conversation short and with little argument. People were suckers for parenthood stories. 

They’d keep the decision between management and the team for the rest of the offseason and then Andrew would make a public announcement on his retirement right before the annual coverage of new, returning, and leaving players from varying exy teams from various news outlets as the upcoming season began.

They’d tell Kevin at the very latest they could. He’d have a conniption that would be nearly as exhausting as Nicky would be upon their marriage and parenthood announcements. 

“It’s not going to be the same, playing without you,” Neil had said after, expression mournful and nostalgia in his eyes. 

Andrew shrugged. “You’ve done it before.” 

“Doesn’t mean I want to do it again,” Neil grumbled. “But, I know this was the best decision both for you and for Persey. I’m not particularly happy about it, but I support it.” 

Andrew held his gaze for several moments before asking, “yes or no?” and dragging Neil to the bedroom to show him just how grateful he was for such a supportive husband. 

~~~~~

Had Persephone not had such an attentive and compassionate social worker, getting their fostering license would have been a nightmare. As it was, Neil and Andrew had to jump through far more hoops than they were comfortable with. 

“It’ll be difficult,” Teresa had told them. “With Andrew’s record-- even it’s technically supposed to be disregarded as it’s a juvenile record-- and Neil’s unfortunate parentage, the board is going to be hesitant to allow such a sensitive case to be handed over to you.” 

Andrew had nodded. “We know and we’re prepared to handle it.” 

“However,” Teresa continued, a smile slowly spreading. “Because Persey is such a sensitive case, we’re desperate to find her willing and capable foster parents. Infants aren’t meant to stay with a family longer than a year without adoption-- it’s just too much stress to separate a baby after such long term exposure. Finding parents willing to foster and soon after adopt is much preferred to placing her with emergency care foster parents and then bouncing her around from family to family for however long it takes her to find a permanent family.”

Teresa shuffled through papers in the drawer of her desk as she continued, taking out a few and placing them on the desk as she went. 

“You’ve both already shown great commitment to parenting her and that will definitely help sell your case and speed along the process of getting your license.”

Teresa was right about their commitment: as soon as they’d made the decision, Andrew had loaded their Amazon cart with books on neonatal abstinence syndrome, adoption, foster care, and general parenting. Neil had looked into parenting classes (though they both were reluctant to attend these, they knew it would be necessary and were far too concerned to fucking up too resist too much) and the two of them had started joint therapy sessions with Bee over video chat. 

That conversation had been long, arduous, and emotionally exhausting, but Andrew had finally convinced Neil that joint counseling was necessary for them if they wanted to make this work. 

“I don’t like it,” Neil said. “And I’m not going to talk about anything that’s not absolutely necessary to discuss, but I guess you’re right. I’ll do it.” 

Their sessions thus far had been rather stunted and difficult, but they were already going better than Andrew’s initial sessions with Aaron back in their college years, so he wasn’t too concerned. 

“It’s a process,” Bee had reminded Andrew during one of their one on one sessions. “It took you awhile to open up, too. And Neil has been avoiding confronting his trauma for a long time now-- just like learning to stop running and hiding, it’s a habit he’ll have to practice breaking.” 

“Do you think we’ll be able to get the license, though?” Neil asked.

“And how long will it be before we have it?” Andrew added. 

“I’m 95% sure that you will be able to get the license,” Teresa said. “And I’m 98% sure that you’ll have it by the time Persephone is released from treatment. They can’t afford to let her stay in hospital care longer than that,” she turned to them, gaze steady and strong as she handed them a tremendous stack of paperwork. “But, it’s going to be tedious and frustrating as hell. Are you sure you’re both ready for that.”

Neither them had to think about it. 

“Yes.” 

Teresa’s smile was absolutely shining. 

“Let’s get to work then.” 

~~~~~

Within the next two months-- thanks to the support of Teresa, Aaron, and the hospital staff, Neil and Andrew’s efforts to prove their dedication to creating a stable home for Persey, and glowing recommendations from Wymack, Bee, and Abby (Wymack apparently having said “there’s no one whose protection I’d trust more than Andrew Joseph Minyard… er, Josten’s)--they were officially the foster parents of Persephone Doe.

“We will be changing that when we adopt her, right?” Neil asked as he buckled the infant seat with their new daughter dozing inside it. 

“Mmm,” Andrew answered. “I was thinking Persephone Zinnia.”

“Zinnia?” Neil asked as he slid into the passenger seat.

“We planted them once when I was kindergarten as a class,” Andrew explained. “They’re so resilient that even a bunch of rowdy six-year-olds with no sense of responsibility or object permanence couldn’t kill them.”

Neil smirked. “Resilient… that’s our girl. A fighter.” 

Andrew’s heart squeezed at his words. ‘Our girl’-- who knew they could have such power over someone who’d once been known as “the monster.” 

“Alright, kids,” Andrew said, pulling out of their parking spot and heading for home. “We put up a hell of a fight, but we did it. We fought the system and we won.” 

Neil laughed out loud and Andrew swore he could see Persephone-- their girl-- quirking her lips in the rearview mirror.


	4. Oh, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, we aren’t supposed to know this, but when we go to Dan and Matt’s tonight there’s going to be a belated baby shower waiting for us.”
> 
> Andrew nodded as he spooned Coco Puffs into his mouth.
> 
> “I figured as much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA IT'S BEEN SO LONG THANK MY DEPRESSION
> 
> But, also thank my endo for finally writing me a script for testosterone so I can start HRT because the elation from that is what gave me the energy to finally write this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Comments and criticism always welcome. :)

**The Original Fox Fam™**

**Allison Reynolds (2:34pm):** _ Um what the fuck did I just see on ESPN _

**Dan Wilds (2:35pm):** _???? _

**Matt Wilds (2:35pm):** _??????? _

**Kevin Day (2:40pm):** _ JOSTENS _

_ YOU GOT SOME FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO _

**Nicky Hemmick (2:41pm):** _ Oooooooo it’s been so long since Neil dragged someone in the media. Who was it this time? _

**Renee Walker (2:42pm):** _ Jostens? With an s? _

**Nicky (2:44pm):** _ wHAT _

_ WHATWHATWHAT _

_ WAS THERE A WEDDING WITHOUT ME?!! _

**Matt (2:44pm):** _ Neil would never get married without telling me….right, Neil? _

**Kevin (2:45pm):** _ [Link - Exy Weekly: Neil and Andrew (Minyard) Josten Announce Marriage, Parenthood, and in Retirement Single Sitting] _

_ Apparently he would. _

**Allison (2:45pm):** _ This is what I’m saying guys _

**Aaron Minyard (2:47pm):** _ Did you idiots seriously not tell anyone before the press release?  _

_ Typical.  _

**Nicky (2:49pm):** _ YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS? _

**Aaron (2:55pm):** _ Obviously _

**Dan (2:56pm):** _ Guys.  _

_ What the fuck. _

**Matt (2:57pm):** _ I’m actually crying right now  _

**Dan (2:57pm):** _ He’s actually crying right now _

**Allison (3:00pm):** _ Well???? _

**Kevin (3:00pm):** _?????_

 **Dan (3:00pm):** _???????_

 **Matt (3:01pm):** _?????????????_

 **Nicky (3:03pm):** _ANSWER US YOU COWARDS_

 **Aaron (3:03pm):** _Oh my god seriously just answer already I’m sick of all these notifications_

 **Andrew Minyard (Josten??????) (3:06pm):** _Neil, this is on you._

 **Neil Josten (3:06pm):** _… I still think it’s unfair that you expected me to handle all this alone_

**Andrew (3:07pm):** _ Clearly. Considering you didn’t handle it. _

**Kevin (3:10pm):** _WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS_

**Neil (3:15pm):**

_ _

_ Surprise?  _

_ Meet Persephone Zinnia Josten, everyone. :) _

**Nicky (3:15pm):** _ AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Matt (3:16pm):** _ I didn’t know it was possible to feel this betrayed and this elated at the same time _

**Dan (3:17pm):** _ Same _

**Allison (3:18pm):** _ Same _

**Renee (3:21pm):** _ Oh, she’s lovely! Congratulation, boys. :) <3 _

**Andrew (3:21pm):** _ Thanks, Renee. _

**Nicky (3:23pm):** _ So I’m definitely her godfather, right? _

**Aaron (3:25pm):** _ I hate you all _

**Neil (3:30pm):** _ … :D _

 

~~~~~

 

The first month with Persephone was a whirlwind of bottles, dirty diapers and clothes, sleepless nights, doctor and therapy appointments, social worker visits, and tears (on the part of all three Josten family members). 

Neil and Andrew were so preoccupied with transitioning Persey into their lives and them into hers, learning how to handle both the expected (crying at all hours, intense attention to their daughter’s physical health) and unexpected (resurfaced traumas, the anger and pain of not being able to heal Persey instantly) hardships of their new situations-- they didn’t have enough time to think of themselves, let alone their friends and family members that may have wanted (needed) to be in the loop of their new life developments. 

 

Upon realizing the enormity of the task they’d taken on, Neil and Andrew had agreed that it was necessary for not only Andrew to retire, but for Neil to take off the season on paternity leave. Persephone’s needs were too great and her state of health too fragile. It wasn’t fair or realistic to put the brunt of that responsibility on Andrew. At least not for the first year. 

It hadn’t been an easy decision for Neil to make--it had been so long since he’d had to go more than a couple months without being on the court at every available moment. But, when Teresa had brought it up in their last meeting before taking Persey home, Neil knew that there was no other answer but yes. 

It had pained Neil to see how Andrew had tensed in anticipation of his response to the question, but Neil knew it wasn’t without precedent. They both knew how desperately Neil needed exy in his life. What they’d yet to figure out, however, was how much more Neil needed this little girl they were going to make theirs. 

“Thank you,” Andrew had said on the drive home from the meeting.

“No need for that,” Neil had replied. “We made this decision together, we chose Persephone together. I may not have realized it before, but it would have killed me to be away from her so much in this first year. We’re taking it on _ together _ .”

Neil reached out and took Andrew’s hand in his. He squeezed lightly and smiled softly at his husband. 

“I love exy. But, I love you and our family more.”

Andrew grunted, seemingly uncaring, though he squeezed Neil’s hand back twice as hard. 

“Still,” he said. “This isn’t an easy decision for a junkie like you.” 

Neil rolled his eyes and laughed softly. 

“No, but easier than choosing to abandon my family when they need me most.”

Andrew didn’t answer, but Neil could see the brightness in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw. Neil leaned over the center console and kissed him on the neck, swiftly and softly. 

“Junkie,” Andrew mumbled, face and nape a gorgeous pink. 

 

~~~~~

 

The first day home with Persey had lulled the two men into a state of ease that would soon be broken. 

Persephone was used to their presence and touches, so it wasn’t hard for her to pass out in the comfort of their shared company and arms. She spent most of that first day asleep in the nursery they had prepared weeks in advance. 

 

(Neil had tried to convince Andrew to use an orange and white color scheme for the room. Of course, this was shot down immediately. They settled on a mix of yellow, blue, and white as a compromise.

Though, that didn’t stop Neil from getting as many fox themed items as possible.)

 

“She seems to be taking to the apartment well so far,” Neil had murmured as he watched their daughter sleeping in her cradle--simple in design, painted white with yellow flowers and blue birds. 

Andrew grunted from where he sat in the blue and white rocking chair beside the yellow and white changing table. Neil grinned at the fondness found in his husband’s eyes. 

 

The peace was abruptly shattered at 3am the following morning with Neil and Andrew jolting from bed at the sound of Persephone’s wailing. It felt twice as jarring hearing her cries from both the baby monitor on their bedside table and it’s muffled echo from outside their door. 

Andrew was up and out the door faster than Neil had ever seen him move in his life. He followed soon after, though less sure on his feet than his husband. 

When he reached the nursery, Andrew already had Persephone on the changing table-- persistent in her screaming even as Andrew wiped her small behind. 

“Can you heat up a bottle of formula?” Andrew asked, his voice craggy from sleep. “Remember to test the temperature on your wrist first. 

Neil nodded and walked swiftly to the kitchen. They’d already set aside an entire cabinet just for Persephone’s things--bottles and nipples, formula, burping rags; bibs, baby utensils, plates, bowls, and sippy cups for when she was ready for solid food; teething cookies and other small baby snacks. Persey was only a little over three months old, but Andrew had wanted to be hyper-vigilant in case she was ready for solids or started teething early. 

Neil scooped the allotted amount of formula into the bottle and filled it with lukewarm water, shaking the mixture once he’d capped it off. He ran the bottle under hot water from the tap for a minute before testing it on his wrist. While the temperature felt fine to him, he was still anxious he might have gotten wrong. But, Persey’s cries were calling out to him so he figured he was just being paranoid and rushed back to the nursery. 

“Do you want to feed her or should I?” Neil asked. 

Andrew jerked his head in the direction of the rocking chair, signaling that Neil should sit. Neil did as instructed and let Andrew lower their baby into his waiting arms. She was swaddled snuggling in a blanket with a tiny green cap covering her thick curls--though not able to entirely contain them. Neil felt a warmth spread through his chest at the sight. 

“Hey, pretty girl,” he cooed as he nudged the tip of the bottle at Persephone’s lips. “Papa has some yummy formula for you.”

The infant took the bottle easier than Neil had expected-- he knew that the nurses at the hospital had been struggling to get her to take it for her first few weeks in the ICU. Either she had gotten used to the feel of the artificial nipple, or she was very hungry. 

“Make sure you tilt the bottle a bit higher,” Andrew murmured. “Keep the air bubbles out.” 

Neil nodded, looking up at his husband as his daughter suckled at her bottle. 

“Come here and join us,” Neil said. “They said in class that feeding time is a bonding experience. I want you to have it, too.” 

Andrew didn’t hesitate, there and kneeling at their side in an instant. He ran his thumb back and forth on their little girl’s cheek, a ghost of a touch, but one that visibly calmed her. 

“You’re taking the bottle so well, sweetheart,” Neil whispered. “Growing up so fast already, huh?”

Andrew snorted, smirking up at him. 

“She’s three months old, Neil.” 

“You say that as if you didn’t stock the cabinet with baby snacks that she may not even be ready for in another 1-3 months.” 

Andrew rolled his eyes but didn’t respond. Neil smiled smugly at him before turning back to Persey, sucking down the formula like a champ. 

“There we go, little one,” Neil encouraged her, tipping the bottle higher as it got to the last dregs of the liquid. “Doing so well for papa.”

“Is that what you want her to call you?” Andrew asked.

Neil tilted his head thoughtfully. “I think so, yeah. It feels better than daddy.”

“So I’ll be daddy and you’ll be papa then?”

Neil smiled brightly. “Yes. Yes, that feels really good.” 

Andrew nodded and held out his arms for Neil to hand over their daughter. Neil obliged and passed the little girl gently from his hold to Andrew’s. 

“Grab me a burping rag?” 

“On it.” 

They were up for another hour before Persephone finally fell back to sleep-- though they were up again not four hours later. 

 

This pattern ensued for the rest of the week. They’d already knew that Persey was a restless sleeper-- with her neonatal abstinence syndrome, sleep came very difficultly for her. They’d been prepared by the nurses and their parenting classes on how they would have to sleep train her earlier than other infants to help her sleep longer and deeper than she currently was. 

 

(Andrew had been particularly irritated when he found out this meant that Persey couldn’t sleep in their bed with them. 

“She’ll just be a room over,” Neil had said, trying to placate him. “And we’ll have the baby monitor, too.” 

Andrew had just continued glaring, arms folded tightly over his chest. Neil couldn’t help but chuckle at how protective his husband was over their daughter.)

 

The reality of how acute her sleep troubles were came as a surprise regardless. By the end of those first seven days, they were both more exhausted than they had ever been in their lives-- and considering their pasts, that was saying something. 

However, they were able to fall into a routine easily, driven through the worst of by the determination brought by their protectiveness and Persey’s distress. They’d conquered so much more difficult things in their lives and they cared far too much about Persephone’s well being to let anything get in their way.

 

~~~~~

 

Their first month as a family flew by faster than ever. So caught up in each other and their needs, neither Andrew or Neil had thought of anything other than their daughter when they got a call from the team manager about the upcoming press conference. 

Realizing how soon it was and how little they’d prepared for it had come like a slap to the face. Even more shocking, Neil hadn’t thought about exy at all during their time with their baby let alone miss it. With the fact of it now blatantly in front of him, Neil did feel a pulling ache of longing for the sport, but his daughter had become so much more important. It was something Neil never could have anticipated, caring so much for child. 

 

“Our press secretary will be sending you a prepared statement to read and your talking points via email and we will have a printed copy of it ready for you at the conference,” their manager told them. “We’re hoping to keep this thing short and to the point-- the press can turn anything into a scandal, but I doubt they’ll want to considering the context of this meeting.” 

Neil hummed in acknowledgement. “We won’t give them anything to use against us or our daughter. Don’t worry.” 

“You say that as if you don’t have a track record for instigating reporters,” their manager replied, though Neil could hear the amusement under the exasperation of the statement. 

 

The day of the conference, Neil wished he could be anywhere else. He didn’t want to make their family anyone else’s business but their own. But, this was the life he’d chosen for himself and having his personal affairs somewhat in the public light was a necessary evil. 

“Hello, everyone,” their press secretary started. “We have Andrew and Neil Josten here to discuss their current plans for the upcoming season. Please hold all questions for the end of their statement and wait to be called on before speaking.” 

She gestured toward the two men standing at a black podium with microphones in their face. Neil’s stomach turned at the murmurs that the absence of ‘Minyard’ in her opening statement had elicited. He pushed through, regardless, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Good morning,” Neil said. “Andrew and I are hoping to keep this short and sweet seeing as what we are announcing today is a very personal matter.” 

Cameras flashed and whispered hissed through the room. Neil clenched his jaw and continued. Andrew stood stoically at his side, eyes unfocused and shoulders tensed.  

“During our offseason, Andrew and I made the decision to get married. While this step forward was taken, the catalyst was our decision to become parents. As of last month, Andrew and I have become fathers of an infant and will be all taking the Josten name.” 

The room burst with voices and the shutter of cameras, overwhelming and instantly draining Neil of what little energy he’d mustered for the event. Neil turned his gaze to Andrew, prompting him to take over before Neil snapped. 

“As for what that means for our careers moving forward,” Andrew began once their press secretary calmed the crowd. He spoke in his usual monotone reserved for these sort of gatherings. “While Neil will only be taking this season off on paternity leave, I have chosen to retire entirely from exy in order to focus on the needs of our daughter. That decision is final.”

The crowd grew even louder than before and Neil felt suffocated with it. But, before they could even begin answering questions, a high pitched cry pierced through the noise from off stage. 

Neil and Andrew had agreed that they didn’t want Persephone up with them during the conference. It was bad enough they had to announce her existence to the world, they didn’t want to give them her face as well. 

They hadn’t wanted to leave them out of their presence, however. She wasn’t ready to be left without them, even someone she’d already met and they trusted. So, instead of leaving her at home with a babysitter, they had asked Katelyn to accompany them to the conference and care for her in the adjoining room so that they could reach one of them if needed but keep their daughter out of the sight of the media vultures. She had worked with them and Persephone while she was still in the ICU and one of the few people the three of them trusted. 

Apparently, that plan was out the window. 

Katelyn rushed up the steps of the stage, cradling a wailing Persephone in her arms. Andrew was at her side before Neil had even noticed her moving, taking Persey and holding her tight to his chest just as fast. 

“I’m sorry,” Katelyn told them. “She wouldn’t stop crying and there wasn’t anything that would calm her. I know how bad her separation anxiety is and figured it’d be best to bring her to you.” 

Andrew nodded as he bounced on his heels and swayed back and forth, not bothering to respond with words. As he brushed his index finger repeatedly down the slope of Persey’s nose the baby calmed almost immediately--even with all the commotion around her. Neil pulled Andrew close and pulled the blanket Persephone was swaddled in to cover more of her face and keep the camera lights out of her eyes. 

“We will not be taking questions. As you can see, our daughter needs us. Thank you.”

They rushed off the stage before anyone could protest, leaving their secretary to handle the hungry reporters and heading back to the Maserati at lightning speed. 

The texts and calls from their friends came mere hours later and Neil knew they were in for even more chaos. 

 

~~~~~

 

“So, we aren’t supposed to know this, but when we go to Dan and Matt’s tonight there’s going to be a belated baby shower waiting for us.” 

Andrew nodded as he spooned Coco Puffs into his mouth. 

“I figured as much.”

Neil sighed from where he sat on the floor with Persephone. She was currently staring up from where she lay in her rocker at the mobile of forest animals hanging above. Every now and then she would reach a hand towards them, gurgling and cooing as she did. Neil noted with pride that the fox seemed to be her favorite. 

“Hopefully the excuse of a fussy baby will be enough to get us out of there quickly.”

Andrew raised a brow. “I thought you’d be excited to see them.”

Neil shrugged. “I am. Doesn’t mean I’m excited for them to swarm our easily spooked baby and ask us a million more questions than they already have.”

Andrew snorted. “This is what you get for not slowly dispersing the news like you were supposed to.”

Neil just glared and grumbled in response. They’d had this discussion too many times already for a comeback to be worth it. Besides, he wasn’t entirely wrong. 

“Should we tell Aaron and Nicky while we’re there?” Neil asked a moment later. 

Andrew chewed his cereal slowly, thinking it over. 

“Might as well. Two birds and all that.” 

Neil nodded and turned back to Persey who was currently trying to fit her entire fist into her gummy mouth. 

“It’s gonna be a long night, Persey.”

The baby let out a long, loud fart in response, startling her so much she kicked out all of her limbs and her eyes widened like saucers. Neil had never heard Andrew laugh so hard. 

 

~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe you hid this beautiful darling from us for an entire month!” Nicky cried. Persephone sat in his lap, staring up at him like he was some sort of alien. 

Neil couldn’t say he blamed her. 

Erik was at Nicky’s side, his chin on his husband’s shoulder and his pointer finger clutched in Persey’s fist. 

“She is very cute,” Erik agreed. “Are you planning on teaching her German.” 

Neil looked to Andrew, but the man was far too focused on their daughter. He’d been like that the entire night, refusing to leave their baby in anyone’s care unsupervised. Neil found it incredibly amusing and endearing. 

“We think so,” Neil answered for them. “We figured it might be nice to have a separate language to talk to her with when needed but still have Russian for ourselves when we need to have discussions she shouldn’t or isn’t ready to hear.” 

Erik laughed. “Smart. Honey, we should do that with Greta-- teach her some Spanish as well as German, ja?”

Nicky smiled fondly at his husband, bouncing Persey on his knee. “What about English?”

Erik waved his hand dismissively. “They’ll learn that in school eventually.”

“Ok, it’s my turn with the sweetie!” Matt called, stomping excitedly in their direction. 

Dan followed close behind, carrying a plate of baby themed appetizers with her. She thrust the plate at Neil (which he took gratefully) and stood beside her husband, now holding Persephone against his chest. Neil felt Andrew tense beside him, so he placed a hand on his thigh and rubbed soothing circles into the muscle. 

“Look at that hair!” Dan laughed. “It’s already so thick and wild. You’re going to have a time taming it.” 

Neil nodded. “I know. And I thought my hair was a mess.”

Dan chuckled. “Mixed hair is different than white hair. I’ll be sure to teach you a few tricks once it’s long enough to do something with.”

Neil gave her a grateful smile. “Maybe Nora and Eli will be able to give her some tips, too, once they’re all older.”

The elation in Matt’s expression at the statement was blinding. The man had been gushing about his and Dan’s twins and Persey becoming best friends--3 year age gap notwithstanding--ever since they’d recovered from the initial shock of the news of her adoption.

“Is she mixed?” Nicky asked, hover around the other couple, still trying to hog the baby’s time. “And what with? It’s hard to tell.”

Neil and Andrew exchanged a look before shrugging. 

“Her mother fled the hospital before she could even name her. Father wasn’t present at all.”

The group fell silent at the news, Nicky and Matt’s jaws dropped. Neil gave a sheepish smile-- he supposed they could have presented that tidbit of information a bit better. Despite all the questions they’d received from their friends since the press conference, neither Neil nor Andrew had yet to explain how they’d come to find Persephone and what drove them to adopt her. 

Andrew plowed through with the story, continuing with the blunt delivery and seemingly apathetic tone. Though, Neil could see the rage in his eyes and the tension in his body.

“She was in the ICU at the hospital Aaron is interning at when I met her. Her mother had been using while pregnant and Persephone was suffering withdrawals because of it. Neonatal abstinence syndrome.”

Neil nodded. “That’s kind of why Andrew and I wanted to adopt her,” he explained. “We didn’t want another kid to suffer because of shitty parents like we had.”

By this point, the rest of the guests-- Kevin, Thea, Renee, Allison, Aaron, Katelyn, Betsy, Abby, and Wymack--had drifted toward their group, likely drawn by the gravity of such a weighty conversation. 

“Holy shit,” Allison breathed. “Who knew Minyard could be so soft.”

Neil smirked. “It’s Josten now.”

Andrew punched him in the arm, but Neil could see the fondness in his eyes. 

The interaction cut through the tension like a knife, and soon everyone was back to talking happily and cooing over Persephone. 

“Well,” Kevin said as he took his turn with the baby, Thea at his back. “I suppose that’s not a terrible reason to turn your back on exy.” Neil and Andrew simultaneously rolled their eyes. “You’ll just have to start training her as soon as she’s able. I’m getting definite defensive dealer vibes from her.” 

Andrew stood up then, taking Persey from Kevin’s arms. “Over my dead body, Day.”

Everyone erupted with laughter, causing Kevin to grumble moodily and Persephone to startle and look wide-eyed at the crowd around her. Neil chose not to voice his opinion on the matter-- he knew Andrew wouldn’t be pleased to hear him agree with Kevin. 

They had time to ease him into that discussion. 

Neil was rather impressed by how well their daughter was taking to all the attention. He had been expecting her to be fussy and weepy for at least half of the evening, but they’d been there over an hour now and she had yet to do much more than glare intensely at anyone who chose to hold her for the first few minutes of contact. 

With Persey laying with her belly down on Andrew’s forearm, his other hand rubbing her back, he gave Neil a significant look and jerked his head toward the kitchen. Neil nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, and turned to Nicky, Aaron, and their spouses. 

“Minyard’s, Klose’s?” he said. “Can Andrew and I talk to you?”

Nicky shot up from the couch in an instant, probably sensing the topic of the discussion about to be had. His husband followed quickly behind him, Aaron and Katelyn as well--though, at more leisurely pace.

Andrew was already in the kitchen waiting for them, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a drowsy Persey on his arm. Neil was grateful to see her falling to sleep-- he was exhausted and needed the excuse to leave. 

“What’s up?” Aaron asked once they were all gathered. 

“We want you four to be godparents,” Andrew answered, cutting straight to the point. 

Nicky squealed, though Erik shut him up quickly when he pointed out the drifting baby before them. 

“Yes, yes, yes!!! A thousand times yes!” the man exclaimed, clinging to his husband’s arm and nearly jumping with joy. “Oh, I’m so excited! You won’t be disappointed, we will be the best godfathers ever.” 

Erik grinned, nodding his head and pulling Nicky close. 

“Yes, I agree. We are honored and would love to be her godfathers.” 

Katelyn clapped her hands together over her mouth, eyes shining and smile wide. 

“Oh, you guys,” she sniffed. “I never would have thought we’d have this sort of relationship. I can’t tell you how happy it makes me.” 

“But, we’ll have to think about it first,” Aaron interjected, silencing everyone in the room. 

Nicky looked distraught, Erik and Katelyn concerned. Neil and Andrew however, had no such qualms. 

“Good,” Neil said. “That’s what we want-- from all of you. This a lot to ask, even if there never comes a time where we aren’t there anymore to care for Persey. She’s going to have special needs that other children won’t and parenting, in general, is a huge task. We want you to really think about it and get back to us when you’ve made a decision.”

Seemingly done with this conversation, Andrew took that as his cue to leave and promptly left the room. Aaron followed quickly behind him, Katelyn hesitated to do the same. 

Instead, she turned to Neil and said, “I hope you know that despite Aaron’s words that we really are grateful that you would trust us enough to ask.”

Neil gave her a small smile. “Andrew and I agreed we wanted her to stay within the family if anything were to happen. And you two have helped a lot with the process. We’ll understand if you decline, but it seemed right to ask you.” 

She squeezed his hand and with one last smile, she turned to follow after her husband. 

Nicky let out a sob, drawing Neil’s attention. Neil rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile at the weeping man before him. Erik had his arms wrapped tightly around his husband’s waist and seemed to be just as amused as Neil.

“I’m sorry,” Nicky blubbered. “I’m just so proud of you both and how far you’ve come since that first year at Palmetto.” he wiped his eyes and pulled from Erik’s embrace just to throw his arms around Neil. “All I’ve ever wanted for those twins was for them to lead happy, fulfilled lives and because of you and Katelyn and now this beautiful little princess of yours, that’s finally happening.”

Neil pulled back, but only so he could look Nicky in the eye. 

“Hey,” he said. “Don’t forget to include yourself in there. Who knows what would have happened to them without you there to raise them after what happened with Tilda. You’ve changed their lives for the better just as much, if not more than we have.”

This sent Nicky into another bout of sobbing. Erik pulled him back to pull his head into the crook of his shoulder and rub circles to Nicky’s back. 

“I’ve got him,” Erik smirked. “Thank you again, Neil.”

Neil nodded and smiled, before exiting the kitchen to find his family. 

Andrew was already waiting for him at the front door when he emerged, shoes and coat on, Persey in her baby seat held securely in the crook of his arm. Neil sighed and gave Andrew a grateful look. 

“I’m just going to say goodbye to everyone and then we can head home, alright?” 

Andrew nodded. “I’ll be in the car.”

Neil leaned in to kiss him, just a chaste peck on the lips. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

Andrew grabbed him by the nape of his neck and kissed him harder, the only response Neil would ever need to those three words. 


	5. One year down, many to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you aren’t throwing her a birthday party!”
> 
> Andrew rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from the laptop screen and to his daughter squirming on his knee. She’d just woken up from her midday nap and was filled with energy.
> 
> Neil sighed. “We are throwing her a birthday party. Just not a big one.”
> 
> “It’s her first birthday!” Nicky cried. “It deserves to be celebrated with a bang, all the works, no stops pulled.”
> 
> “Pate Nicky ist ein Idiot, oder? Sehr, sehr dumm,” Andrew murmured into Persey’s ear, eliciting a squeal of giggly laughter from his daughter.
> 
> Nicky gasped, clapping his hand over his heart in dramatic offense.
> 
> “Excuse you,” he said. “I do not appreciate my goddaughter being fed these lies about me.”
> 
> “What lies?” Andrew quirked an eyebrow. “You are an idiot and very, very stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some Josten family lovin today so I bring you a new chapter! This is very sweet and soft and I hope this fic isn't too fluffy for you but also I don't care because I love it. :P
> 
> I've had two testosterone injections now???? Holy heck????
> 
> Basically life is good and because of this you get more Andreil baby content. Enjoy!

Leaning against the door frame, grocery bags in hand, Andrew couldn’t fight the smile tugging at his lips. He was finding more and more lately that he didn’t really want to anyway. 

Waiting for him in at the kitchen table sat Neil and Persey in a vicious stare down. Persey sat in her high chair, bib around her neck and Cheerios stuck to her cheeks, and Neil beside her with a tiny spoon and a tiny jar in hand and a determined look on his face. The yellow-green sludge contrasting against Persephone’s wild, dark curls and smeared on her chin suggested that she was just as determined to foil her papa’s feeding plans. 

“Neil, give it up already,” Andrew sighed. “She doesn’t like the  zucchini, banana, pear mix and honestly, I don’t blame her. It’s a gross combination.”

Neil shifted his glare from their baby to Andrew, increasing the intensity as he did. 

“Listen, I’m all for hating vegetables,” Neil said. “But, she needs to eat them and the best way to do that is masking them with fruit. Plus we have way to much of it right now and need to get rid of it.” 

Andrew snorted. “Who knew becoming a parent would turn you even more like Kevin.”

Neil gaped at that and dropped the jar of baby food instantly, the thought of being anything like Kevin apparently appalling. 

“Fine. You and Persey win this round. Can you grab me a mango, apple, strawberry then? And one of those banana teething cookies?”

Andrew nodded, dropping the groceries on the counter and heading straight for the cupboard with Persey’s food. He was pretty sure his freezer goods were already half melted, but his daughter’s needs came first. 

As Andrew approached his family, Persephone snapped her (frankly, enormous) head towards her daddy and grinned so wide Andrew could see the two teeth growing into her lower gum line. Neil had noted another two coming through in the upper back the day prior and their baby’s cheeks had been puffy and bright red in reaction to the new invasion. 

As soon as Persephone’s face was split by her grin she started babbling nonsensically and enthusiastically. Over the last month this had become her normal response to her daddy and Neil was just a little bitter about it. 

Neil huffed and snatched the jar from Andrew’s hand, glaring at his husband’s smug smirk. 

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I am not jealous,” Neil pouted, finally managing to get Persey to take a spoonful of baby food. 

“Uh huh,” Andrew answered. “And that’s why you give me the stink eye every time she talks to me, right?” 

Neil just jutted his chin out defiantly and fed Persephone another spoonful of her fruit mash. This turned out rather unsuccessful considering Persey was insistent on continuing her one sided conversation with Andrew through her meal.

“I know, I know, baby,” Andrew sighed, sitting down in the chair opposite Neil. “I want to hear about your day, too, but papa is miffed right now and needs you to eat so he feels better about himself. We can talk after, ok?”

Neil punched Andrew’s arm, but he was giggling to himself. 

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Language.”

“Like you actually care if our child swears.”

Andrew didn’t deign this with a response. Instead, he stood up to finish with the groceries, noting that he was right in his assumption that his frozens were half de-thawed.

“ Dein vater ist ein arschloch, weißt du?”

“I heard that!” Andrew called from behind the fridge door. 

“You were meant to!”

Persey blew a loud raspberry, followed by raucous giggling. Andrew felt another smile tugging at his lips. He didn’t even try fighting it this time. 

 

~~~~~

In the months following Persephone’s introduction to their friends and family, so many changes were made to their lives that Andrew could hardly keep track of them all. Some were so small he didn’t even noticed they’d happened till weeks later (ie. Persey’s first tooth, the tint of her skin warming and darkening away from the ashy, blue hued it was when Andrew had first held her) while others were so monumentally large it took weeks for him to accept them (ie. Persey finally finding a regular sleep schedule, the absurd amount of calls he received from people he’d rarely spoken to before wanting to know about his life as a parent). 

While there were definitely days when Andrew felt like he’d vastly overestimated his ability to be a father, when he felt like he was bound to ruin this innocent girl’s life, days when he was delirious from lack of sleep and constant screams, when he was heartbroken by the pains his daughter suffered--there were even more days when he knew this had been the right choice. 

Never would Andrew have guessed that he would be the type of person to fill the camera roll on his phone with pictures of their child, never would he have thought he’d be recording every little thing his daughter did that he found remotely cute or exciting. Never would Andrew have guessed that he’d find himself wandering the baby aisles at stores for hours and actually enjoy himself, never would he have thought that he’d find his eyes drawn to clothes of any other color than black. Never would Andrew have guessed that he would become a father, never would he have thought that he loved it. 

The last time Andrew had experienced such a drastic change to his life that had positive rather than negative effects on his life was when he’d begun his relationship with Neil. He hadn’t thought it could get better than that, that he’d be allowed to have more than one miracle in his life. Yet here he was, married with a child, retired and a stay at home dad, and more content than he’d ever been. 

Every thought he’d had growing up about the ways he should have been raised, should have been treated by his caretakers; every idea he’d had about what he’d do if he was a parent, everything thing he absolutely wouldn’t do, it all came back the longer he and Neil cared for their little girl. He knew that many of them were idealistic and not always possible to implement or know would work until Persey was older, but he relished in thinking of all the ways that Persey’s could be raised and cared for better than either he or Neil had been. 

Andrew wanted her to know that despite their differences in age, the authority that he and Neil had as her parents, that they would never use these things to abuse their power over her or manipulate her. 

He wanted her to know that she could talk to them about her feelings--positive or negative--and they would be treated as seriously, as validly as Andrew and Neil would treat anyone of even their age. 

He wanted her to know that she had a right to decide who touched her and who didn’t. Even if it was just a hug from Nicky, a high five from Matt, a handshake with Kevin, it would be Persephone’s choice. 

Andrew wanted to give her everything she needed and enough of what she wanted without her becoming spoiled or entitled. He wanted his child to feel the financial stability that their family had without knowing how fortunate she was and taking it for granted. 

He wanted to let her choose her own clothes, her own hairstyle, her own makeup, her own accessories. He wanted her to have a say in where she went to school, how their home was decorated, whether or not to get another cat. He wanted her to feel actively involved in what happened in her life. 

He wanted Persephone to feel taken care of and safe without being smothered. He wanted her to have stability and abundance without taking it for granted. He wanted her to have choice and understand that she couldn’t take those same choices away from others. 

Having Neil by his side through all these changes and emotions, truly his partner in life and in their family, only brought more contentment to Andrew’s life. 

Neil was just as enthusiastic and prepared with ideas on how to give Persephone the best life possible and raise her into the best person she could be. He was there to support Andrew on his days where everything was too much, where Andrew felt like a failure, where his demons were too overpowering for him to be capable for their child. And he was honest with his own struggles and doubts, allowing Andrew to see that he was never alone when he had Neil. 

Though, this didn’t mean the two didn’t have their fair share of confrontation in these beginning months. In fact, Andrew thought they may have fought more than they had since first meeting in Palmetto all those years before. A combination of sleep deprivation, self doubt, worry, Neil’s separation anxiety from the court, the trauma being brought up in their joint sessions with Bee, and hardly any time to themselves or for just the two of them led to dangerous moods and fights breaking out over the smallest of issues. 

These confrontations only made them stronger, in the end. By the time Persephone was ten months old, Neil and Andrew had found their rhythm in their new life together, had learned to communicate with more than touches and quirked brows, had learned what boundaries they needed to keep and what boundaries needed to be torn down. 

This equilibrium wouldn’t last forever--Neil would be going back to the court in only a few months and they’d have to transition all over again--but, Andrew was confidant that they could handle it. Ten, five, maybe even two years ago, Andrew wouldn’t have been so sure about anything having to do with his relationship with Neil. But, he’d been pushed and grown in ways he didn’t know possible since Persephone--his ability to trust had been mended to a state Andrew couldn’t say he’d ever remembered it being before. 

With Persephone’s first birthday approaching, Neil and Andrew’s continued resolution of their individual and joint issues, and their contentment and confidence as a family, the time had come to make the decision:

On May 31st, 2022, Persephone Zinnia Josten would bring in her first birthday by becoming officially adopted and a part of the Josten family. 

 

~~~~~

 

“I can’t believe you aren’t throwing her a birthday party!”

Andrew rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from the laptop screen and to his daughter squirming on his knee. She’d just woken up from her midday nap and was filled with energy. 

Neil sighed. “We are throwing her a birthday party. Just not a big one.”

“It’s her first birthday!” Nicky cried. “It deserves to be celebrated with a bang, all the works, no stops pulled.”

“Pate Nicky ist ein Idiot, oder? Sehr, sehr dumm,” Andrew murmured into Persey’s ear, eliciting a squeal of giggly laughter from his daughter. 

Nicky gasped, clapping his hand over his heart in dramatic offense. 

“Excuse you,” he said. “I do not appreciate my goddaughter being fed these lies about me.”

“What lies?” Andrew quirked an eyebrow. “You are an idiot and very, very stupid.”

Before Nicky could work up more of a fuss over the issue, Neil jumped in as a distraction. 

“Listen, Nicky,” he said. “We really appreciate how much you care about Persey and her birthday, but this is what we want. Persey gets so overwhelmed by outsiders and while she is familiar with you and Erik, Aaron and Katelyn, and the Wilds’s, all you here at once plus the others would be too much for her and we really want it to be a peaceful day.”

“Plus,” Andrew interjected. “We’re spending part of the day at the courthouse officiating her adoption. That’ll be exhausting enough without having to deal with you and the the rest of Neil’s nosy friends.”

Neil elbowed Andrew in the ribs at the last sentence, though he knew Andrew cared more for the other foxes than he let on (or ever would for that matter). 

Nicky’s hands flew to his mouth and his eyes glistened with what Andrew was sure to be the beginning of tears. 

“Really?” he sobbed. “Oh my god. I just… god. I’m so happy and so proud of you guys, you know?” he gave them a watery smile. “You’ve grown so well into parenthood and Persephone is so lucky to have found her way to you.” 

As if in agreement, Persephone trilled her tongue and clapped her hands against her chubby thighs. Nicky and Neil laughed. Andrew smirked. 

“Liebt meine kleine blume ihre väter? Weiß sie, dass sie ein besonderes mädchen ist?” Nicky cooed. 

Neil’s smiled fondly between them all, resting his gaze on Persey and running a hand through her curls. 

“I think she does… don’t you, Andrew?”

Andrew responded by dropping a single kiss on Persephone’s head, relishing in the babbling that followed. 

“So I hear from Kevin that our little flower has been offered a modeling deal from Adidas infant and toddlers?”

“Don’t you fucking start--we are not pimping out our one year old.”

 

~~~~~

 

As planned, the Josten family spent the morning of Persephone’s first birthday in the city courthouse and making their daughter officially, legally theirs. 

Teresa, of course, was there to attest to the above and beyond adequate care that the baby had been in upon entering the Josten home, but to both Andrew and Neil’s surprise, so were Aaron and Katelyn. 

Andrew had barely mentioned the court date to Aaron in passing-- only bringing it up only as reason for why he would have to reschedule their monthly joint counseling with Bee. He hadn’t expected him to remember the affair was happening at all, let alone the date and time, let alone show up as a witness to his and Neil’s adequacy as parents. 

But, he did. He and Katelyn both stood up in front of a judge and detailed the origins of Persephone’s story, her sickness and abandonment at the hand of her biological parents, the ferocity of which Andrew and Neil had thrown themselves into preparing themselves to be her foster parents, how that intensity and commitment to her care only increased upon taking her into their home, even how the two had given up a year (at least in Neil’s case) of their lives in the spotlight as athletes in order to care for Persephone and their continued vigilance in keeping her out of the media or used as a money maker with infant modeling deals. 

“If you know Neil Josten,” Aaron had said. “You know that him leaving exy for longer than a month is near impossible. Giving it up for an entire season, refusing sponsorship deals that could heighten his career, refusing to bring Persephone to press conferences or interviews-- that says something. He’s committed.” 

In the end, it had been a fairly easy and quick process. Despite the more unsavory details of Neil and Andrew’s pasts, they had apparently more than made up for it in the years following and their dedication to Persephone’s well-being. They left the courthouse at 11:53am with signed and notarized adoption papers, a social security card and birth certificate with Persephone Zinnia Josten printed on them, and a sleeping 1 year old tied snugly to Andrew’s front, their family trailing close behind. 

 

“Congratulations Josten’s!” Teresa cried, beaming widely at them. “I’m so grateful for you both and all you’ve done with this little girl. I’ll be in touch, alright?”

Andrew nodded and Neil hummed in affirmation. Teresa gave a final wave before half jogging to her car, Katelyn and Aaron stepping forward to take her place. 

“I’m so happy for you both,” Katelyn said, cradling her head in her hands and making heart eyes at Persephone. “I never would have guessed you guys would make such great fathers, but I’m so glad I’ve gotten to see that you do.” 

Neil grinned and responded with something Andrew didn’t pay attention to. No, his focus was honed in on his twin brother, face blank as ever beside his enthused wife. 

“You didn’t have to,” Andrew said. 

“I know.”

“But you did.”

Aaron nodded, folding his arms over his chest. Neither twin broke eye contact, silently staring each other down, trying to figure out who would say what next. 

Eventually, it was Andrew who broke the silence. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, gripping his daughter tighter through the sling. 

Aaron nodded again, the tension in his shoulders lessening. 

“She needs you guys,” he answered. “And I think you guys need her.”

Andrew didn’t have a response to that, but Neil was pulling him away before he had to decide whether that mattered or not. He gave his brother one last glance over his shoulder as they left, receiving a two finger salute in return. 

“Alright, babes,” Neil said as they settled into the car. “We’ve got cake, ice cream, and presents, and naps waiting for us at home.”

Andrew looked at Persephone in the rear-view mirror. She sat in her car carriage, wide eyed and sucking on her sock covered foot. Warmth spread through his entire body. 

“Let’s get the fuck back home.”

“Language.”

 

~~~~~

**neiljosten_striker:** In honor of Persephone’s first birthday and official adoption today, here’s a throwback of  **@ajminjosten** and our girl at only two months old. So glad for you to be officially ours, love. 

 

**ajminjosten:** Du warst immer unser.  **@neiljosten_striker**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the white looking baby photos its so hard to find interracial parent/baby photos especially white dads with black or brown kids. Ugh. 
> 
> Also, note that they only posted on instagram because their PR managers suggested it (and only have social media because they have to for their jobs) and they were both low key too excited to fight the idea. They more than likely will only ever post about Persey on birthdays or if she ever picks up exy. They're very cautious about letting the public get a hold of her. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
